BowlingAttak
by SweN update
Summary: OS Si 5 ados se rendent au bowling, et si parmis eux se trouve une yankee psychopate, une sorciere folle et une tohru toujours aussi tohru...


**Et voila, encore un petit One Shot pour embeter cette pauvre tohru... Pourquoi? Parce que je le vaux bien **

(disclaimer: les personnages de fruit basket ne m'apartiennent pas et ne m'apartiendrons jamais... ouiiiiiiiin! )

**note: la mise enn page n'est pas tres claire parce que j'ai uhn peu de mal avec ce site... gomen!**

* * *

« Kyo ? Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais, jamais accompagner Honda-san au bowling » Fit Yuki, des larmes dans la voix. 

« On aurait du se tirer dès la début. Quand la Yankee s'est ramenée avec une batte… » Lui répondit son cousin, épuisé.

Tous deux, écroulés sur le canapé, repensaient à la terrible journée qu'ils venaient de subir…

* * *

_« Allez, rouquin ! » Hurla Uotani, en tabassant allègrement l'épaule du chat._

_« Naaaan ! J'aime pas le bowling ! » Répondit-il aussi fort._

_« Même Yuki vient avec nous… » Ajouta Tohru, suppliante._

_« M'en tape. »_

_« … tu as peur de perdre face à lui. » Nota la voix surnaturelle d'Hanajima. _

_« Quoi ? Ce sale Rat ? »_

_Et c'est ainsi que la joyeuse (ou moins joyeuse) petite troupe se donna rendez-vous l'après-midi même, devant la grande salle de jeux de la ville._

* * *

« Au fait, comment ça ce fait que tu aies accepté de venir ? » Demanda le félin 

« Technique des yeux de boulette de riz seule et abandonnée » répondit le garçon aux prunelles violettes.

« Huu… je comprend maintenant… »

Ne jamais sous-estimer la puissance de la technique des yeux-de-boulette-de-riz made in Tohru. ®

* * *

_Quand les trois jeunes filles arrivèrent dans la salle, Yuki et Kyo étaient déjà là. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs enfilé une casquette, espérant vaguement passer inaperçu : c'était sans compter sur ces demoiselles._

_« Yatta ! C'est paaartit pour décaniller les quilles, pour exploser les boules, pour… »_

_Le doux brouhaha des conversations s'interrompit un instant, chacun regardant avec stupeur cette grande gigue en jupe longue, une batte de base-ball à la main, qui hurlait son enthousiasme à travers la salle._

_« Arisa-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça au juste ? » Interrogea la souris._

_« Quoi ? Oh ma batte ? C'est pour nous protéger, qui sait ce qui peut arriver à trois jeunes filles innocentes qui se promènent seules dans la rue… » Fit la blonde en tapotant fièrement son arme favorite (après la barre de fer bien sur)._

_« Innocentes. » marmonna Kyo d'un air sceptique, en jetant un coup d'œil à Hana, toute vêtue de noir, le regard aussi glauque qu'a l'accoutumée, Tohru, sourire béat aux lèvres, et Uo qui avait plus l'air d'une racketteuse qu'autre chose. Innocentes hein ?_

_« Bon allez les garçons, on va garder la place pendant que vous allez payer la location de boules ! »_

_« Vous… vous avez pas payé l'entrée ? » demanda Yuki, hésitant._

_« Non bien sur c'est vous qui payez… » Répliqua Uo, comme si c'était une évidence._

_« Quooooi ? Tu te fous de nous ? Vous nous avez fait venir juste pour vous payer la place ? » Vociféra la chat, bondissant sur la jeune fille._

_« Il suffit de parier. Si vous gagnez on paie, si vous perdez c'est vous. » Déclara Hana, imposant le silence au roux d'un regard sévère._

_« Oooh ! Ca sera beaucoup plus amusant comme ça ! » Ajouta Tohru en jetant aux cousins Sôma un regard suppliant._

* * *

« Stupide chat. Pourquoi tu as accepté ce pari ? C'était évident que c'était truqué » 

« Je pensais qu'il était possible de gagner. Mais avec une faible souris comme toi dans l'équipe, c'était peine perdue »

Yuki donna un léger coup à l'arrière du crâne de son cousin, qui lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

* * *

_Kyo se concentrais, la boule à la main, et les yeux rivés sur la piste devant lui. Il respira intensément, bien décidé à faire un magnifique strike, juste histoire de faire taire cette sale Yankee. Il leva lentement le bras, calcula minutieusement la future trajectoire et…_

_« Et ben, tu joues chaton ? » Lui susurra son cousin._

_« Putain de… merde ! » hurla Kyo, en regardant la boule rouler dans la gouttière. « Tu pouvais pas la fermer ? »_

_« Si tu avais lancé plus tôt, on en serait pas… »_

_Le rire aigu des trois jeunes filles assises derrière eux coupa court à leur dispute. Uo, Hana et Tohru s'étaient installées autour d'une petite table ronde, en compagnie d'une bouteille au contenu indéterminé et de trois coupelles. Quoi que le fait de voir Hanajima rire en disait long sur ce que pouvais contenir leurs verres._

_Yuki se tourna vers elles et les avertit que c'était leur tour de jouer, mettant fin au hurlement strident qui sortait de la gorge de la manipulatrice d'onde._

* * *

« On aurai du les ramener dès qu'on a vu qu'elle étaient pas dans leur état normal… » Soupira la souris. 

« En même temps, avec elles un « état normal » c'est plutôt rare ! » Ricana le chat.

* * *

_« Hana-chan ! Hana-chaaan ! » Encourageais Tohru, son éternel sourire plaqué sur le visage._

_La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain agitait en tout sens un drapeau du japon, confectionné l'instant d'avant par elle-même et Uotani. Le morceau de nappe scotché sur la batte de base ball pendait lamentablement alors qu'elle l'agitait avec une force déconcertante pour sa petite taille._

_« Hanajima, joue, elles me vrillent le tympan » grogna Kyo en enfonçant un peu plus sa casquette sur ses oreilles sensibles._

_La brune saisit une boule rouge, mais son attrait pour tout ce qui ressemblait un tant soit peu à du sport était limité, si limité même que la boule s'écrasa à 30 cm de ses pieds et roula lentement hors de la piste._

_Alors que tout le monde pensait le point perdu regardait la boule rouler à travers le public, toutes les quilles s'écroulèrent, comme mues par une volonté propre._

_Réprimant un frisson, Yuki ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son étrange « don » y était pour quelque chose._

_« Yatta ! A l'attaque ! Voici l'arrivée de la reine du bowling, le génie du strike, Arisa Uotani! » S'exclama la grande blonde en s'avançant sur la piste, une lourde boule à la main._

_Elle se campa sur ses deux jambes et fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts. Elle leva la boule au niveau de sa tête, légèrement de profil, bras plié, dans la position d'un lanceur de base ball._

_« Hey la yankee, c'est pas comme ça qu'on… »_

_Mais avant que le roux n'ai pu terminer sa phrase, elle avait effectué un tir phénoménal, qui détruisit l'intégralité des quilles dans un grand BRAAAM, ainsi qu'un pan de mur innocent mais qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver là._

_« STRIIIKE ! Yaha chui un as ! » Fit la jeune fille en faisant le signe de la victoire._

_Les spectateurs sans voix gardaient les yeux rivés sur les restes fumants du tas de quilles._

_« Comment ça Yaha ! Les quilles sont nazes ! T'es un bourrin ou quoi ? »_

_« Toutes les quilles sont tombées, c'est un strike ! »_

_« C'est pas du jeu ! »_

_« Tais toi Kyo, il faut sortir d'ici vite fait avant que quelqu'un ne voit les dégâts ! »_

_D'un commun accord, les cinq amis décidèrent de s'éclipser discrètement et de disparaître dans la foule._

_« Tohru, dépêche-toi ! » _

_« J'arrive Yuki-kun ! » Répondit elle, prenant néanmoins le temps de lui adresser un sourire niais._

_Mais cet instant d'inattention provoqua un ultime incident : la boule rouge d'Hanajima, qui avait continué à rouler pendant tout ce temps se trouva sur le passage de Tohru qui, égale à elle-même, trébucha lamentablement sur l'obstacle._

_Dans un grand fracas, la jeune fille s'écroula à terre et, emportée par son élan, glissa à plat ventre sur une dizaine de mètres, avant d'être immobilisée par un poteau en fer brut._

_Parmi la panique générale, le petit groupe d'adolescent récupéra Honda qui baignait dans sa flaque de sang et s'enfuit à toute jambes._

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes soufflèrent de concert. Finalement, ils s'en étaient relativement bien sortit compte tenu des circonstances. Dans la cuisine, Tohru s'agitait pour préparer le repas.

Le chat et la souris échangèrent un regard en la voyant passer. Décidément, son sourire ne serait plus jamais le même avec cette dent en moins.

* * *

**Niii! **

**j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant... et vous en la lisant?**

**mdr, torturer tohru est mon passe temps favoris en ce moment!**

**Une petite review? pleaaaaase**

**ps: l'auteur jure qu'aucune vrai fille n'a été maltraitée pendant la réalisation de cet OS**


End file.
